Sigyn's Story Book
by littlen00bgyn
Summary: A brief retelling of Norse mythology from the point of view of Loki's wife, Sigyn. Naturally, most of it takes place before their marriage and describes how she grew to fall in love with him, and how she became known for her loyalty to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Sigyn's Story Book**

 **by Sigyn Wisch**

 **PREFACE**

 _Technically_ this story could be considered a fan fiction of The Gospel of Loki, from Sigyn's point of view, but that book is really little more than a timeline and simple frame. This story is the product of a frustrated young woman who has read Norse mythology since age 7, who instantly fell in love with Loki, and who is dismayed at his portrayal in modern media—and, of course, at Sigyn's. This is a goddess who is rarely mentioned or given any sort of characterisation (beyond "faithful to her husband"), and when she is, the result is very unsatisfactory.

The myths are very much condensed, as this story has been written with the assumption that its audience is familiar with Norse mythology. Constructive criticism, especially from those whose memory of Norse mythology outstrips that of the author, is very welcome.

Reader, be warned: Between Loki and his spouse, Loki is the _nice_ one.

 **PROLOGUE**

My name is Sigyn. You probably don't know who I am. That's understandable—which is not to say that it's acceptable.

Since everyone knows of my husband, Loki, to varying degrees, I'll explain my life in reference to him….

 **CHAPTER ONE: A NEW FACE**

When Loki first came to Asgard, only the purest of heart and I were willing to welcome him. He was refreshing: Lanky, graceful, quick and sure of mind, quite a pleasant change from the usual rabble. He was wilder and freer than the rest of us, certainly not the type to need or want a constant companion—or so it seemed. His antics, nominally undertaken to prove his place among the gods, seemed only to deepen their initial mistrust of him. I found him clever and intriguing, clearly more intelligent than our lot. For whatever the opinion of a very minor goddess is worth, I was impressed. I wasn't exactly the only goddess who was, either, though I doubt the others were as impressed by his cleverness as they were by his looks. It became readily apparent that, if he wanted to, Loki could have his pick of women. Attractive though I found him, I wasn't interested in competing for him. I was a different kind of lovely than, for example, Freya, our lady of beauty and desire. Generally, the menfolk overlooked me. If Loki, too, appreciated Freya's good looks over mine, then he was just like the rest of the rabble and I'd have overestimated _his_ attractiveness. In my way, I was haughtier than Milady the Goddess of Desire.

Still, as time passed, I grew to believe that among the denizens of Asgard, I alone fully appreciated Loki's propensity for mischief, his need for puzzles to solve, for entertainment, his vastly underrated cleverness. I grew to believe that I alone appreciated _him_. Oh, the other gods were grateful to him for getting them out of various scrapes, but it's common knowledge that gratitude is fleeting. I felt that they simply _used_ Loki to do what they, in their limited scope of thought, could not. And so, I developed sympathy, respect, and affection for him in nearly-equal measures.

If the others took notice of me, they saw that I was growing colder and more withdrawn after every incident for which Loki was accused. At the time, I regrettably dared not speak out against my fellow gods. I perceived that I was not their peer, and remained silent in the face of the accusations being flung in Loki's direction like just so much monkey scat. Had I not been so cowardly, it probably would have turned out better for him in the end. My beloved Loki—before he ever truly knew me, I had failed him. He wouldn't understand my guilt if I explained it to him, and therefore, I never did.

"Beloved," yes, I should explain. How, exactly, was it that I grew to love Loki, to the point where I would gladly accept responsibility for his final punishment and the ill thoughts of our erstwhile fellows against him? How, indeed?


	2. Chapter 2

**target**

When Loki first came to Asgard, Heimdall demanded he prove himself through a game involving marksmanship. Heimdall got a perfect score, but Loki, turning the target around, struck it from behind with the kind of trick shot not uncommon in modern-day pool and billiards games. Naturally, everyone was astounded. The other gods did accuse him of trickery, but his victory had to stand.

No-one in Asgard could have thought of such a thing. We ladies stood in awe of him. I wanted him to teach me how it was done, but I had neither the talent to hit a mark of any sort nor the courage to approach him. Perhaps he would have been patient with me and helped me learn, but in case it was otherwise, I preferred not to risk it. I admired him and didn't want to do anything to fracture my image of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please note that this is the first draft and parts of this story do still require light editing. I am waiting for my beta to get back to me, but once she does, the bold-faced bracketed item(s) will be properly corrected. Thank you for your patience and understanding; I was just so excited to get this story out.**

 **horseplay**

If anything could have fractured my image of Loki, it would have been his, shall we say, equine distraction technique. This tale is well-known because of its audacity. A mason of the Rock Folk persuaded Odin, that great lout, to hire him to build a stone wall around Asgard. In return, he asked for the Sun Shield, the Moon Shield, and Freya, because apparently women were viable currency. Naturally, Freya refused, but Odin had his great black heart set on getting that wall built.

It was, of course, Loki who came up with an agreeable compromise: They would accept the mason's proposal, but pay him only if he finished construction in a very short set amount of time. Towards the deadline, the gods got nervous and looked for a way to sabotage the mason, whom I'm going to call Aeleus regardless of his actual name because I feel he needs a name but I can't remember whether he introduced himself. Anyway, from what I do remember, Aeleus and his horse worked very closely together.

Now, I feel there are many ways Loki could have sabotaged Aeleus. **[** **LIST GOES HERE** **]**. Instead of doing any of those things, Loki decided that the best solution was to turn himself into a filly and woo Aeleus's horse. Again, this is something no-one else thought of, but this time, I can comfortably say it's because _who the hell thinks like that?!_

I suppose he did take one for the team, to use modern slang, because being pregnant with and giving birth to an eight-legged colt can't have been easy on him. Still, it wouldn't be the last time I'd wonder just who thinks like that and how Loki came to do so.

In any event, though it's something Loki may have wanted kept quiet, I plucked up the courage to go and help him through that difficult time. It's probably not accurate to say we became close, but we were certainly no strangers to each other by the time Sleipnir came to Asgard.


End file.
